Dragon Ball R: Legacy of Ranma
by Power-Of-Chaos
Summary: [Ranma½][DBZ][Xover]This is what happens when a certain boy is saved from the pit by the soon to be stongest being in the universe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If there was just a tiny chance, that I actually owned any of the   
characters of Ranma½ or Dragon Ball Z, do you think that I would be writing fan   
fictions about them.  
  
Dragon Ball R: Legacy of Ranma  
  
A Ranma½ and Dragon Ball Z Xover by PowerOfChaos.  
  
Prologue: Son Ranma  
  
Somewhere over West City:  
  
It all started a bright sunny day, all things looked to be as usually, from were   
Son Goku was Sitting on his Nimbus cloud floating over West City, a housewife   
hanging out the laundry, some old lady washing the sidewalk, a couple of   
schoolgirls on a shopping spree, a farther pushing his seven year old son into a   
pit of starving cats, two men arguing next to their collided cars.  
  
What, lets check that again a man pushing a kid into some kind pit. was the   
thought that ran through the mind of Goku. As Goku started to get closer to the   
scene, he could hear the police sirens getting closer.  
  
Down to the actual crime scene, Genma had just placed his fat but on a garbage   
can, to wait for his son to learn the mighty cat fist, when he heard the first   
of the police sirens getting uncomfortably close to his position I better get   
the hell out of here. was his only thought at that moment. So he started to   
pull at the rope, to get his son out of the pit.  
  
Genma had just gotten his son out of the pit, when three Police officers arrived   
at the spot, the first thing they saw was, well a man lifting a kid that's   
soaked in blood, "FREEZE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!!" came the quick command from   
officer Yamasaki while he drew his gun and aimed at Genma, followed by "SHIT,   
Tanaka hurry back to the car and call an ambulance, NOW"  
  
Now we all know that the only really important thing to Genma Saotome, is his   
own skin, and he knew that there was no way to get away while carrying a large   
weight like his son, so when Tanaka had left the ally, he threw the weight (his   
son) at the cops and ran for it, he could always steal the boy back, right.  
  
As Genma had foreseen, the officer Yamasaki in the front shifted his weight to   
catch the bloody kid, as he caught the kid he fell backwards into his partner   
and both of them dropped their guns, but what Genma didn't expect was for a   
certain saiyan to drop down in front of him and throw one hell of a right cross,   
sending Genma flying straight into a wall and knocking him out cold.  
  
As the officers got back to their legs, Yamasaki handed the kid to his partner   
"take the kid to patrol car and wait for the ambulance to arrive."  
  
While the kid was taken out to the cars Yamasaki went over and handcuffed Genma   
while was still out cold, so that he wouldn't get away, then he stepped over to   
Goku. "Thanks for the help there, if it wasn't for you then he would have gotten   
away."  
  
"No problem at all, glad to help you officer." Came the reply from Goku  
  
"Well could I then ask you to come along with us to the station as a witness to   
the crime committed here." Yamasaki said hoping to get an easier time placing   
Genma behind bars.  
  
"Sure but can we go see if the kid is all right first." Goku was a little worried,   
he didn't know many people that could survive something like this, well   
sure he could, but he had a lot of training to rely on that boy was just a kid.  
  
"Okay you go talk to officer Tanaka, he will take you to the hospital, I have to   
check out the rest of this place."  
  
Later at the hospital.  
  
The doctor came out of the surgery room and walked over to officer Tanaka and   
Goku with a grim look on his face. "Poor kid, he has lost too much blood, and we   
don't have any donors with blood type O who can get here in time."  
  
"Sorry I am blood type a." came Tanaka's reply, then he turned to Goku "what   
about you, what is your blood type Goku."  
  
Goku looked like he was thinking really hard over the matter going thru several   
thinking poses. "I can't remember."  
  
"Well we can just test that." the doctor said while he pulled out a syringe.  
  
"AAAAH, NEEDLE." And now we know how fast Goku can run to the opposite side of   
  
the hallway.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Well the boy is going to make it, thanks to the blood sample given by mister   
Goku here." The doctor explained.  
  
"No problem at all, I was glad to he..." was all Goku got out before the door   
  
swung open and a nurse came running out.  
  
"Doctor, something weird just happened to the boy"  
  
"What happened" came from three voices.  
  
The nurse quickly gathered herself and answered "he somehow, within about a   
minute, grew a tail."  
  
Tanaka and the doctor just looked at her while Goku just blinked "So, I used to   
have a tail too."  
  
Now they where all staring at Goku.  
  
The next day  
  
It was about four thirty-five PM, when little Ranma started to wake up, the   
first thing he did was sit straight up, only to fall straight down again, damn,   
that hurt. then he started to look around, where am I, this looks just like a   
hospital, but my old man would never bring me to a hospital  
  
That was when the doctor, officers Yamasaki and Tanaka and behind them Goku,   
Chi-chi and Gohan.  
  
The doctor moved to the side of the bed, "Hello kid, how are you feeling."  
  
"Not so good, but where is my old man, and where am I." Came the answer from the   
boy.  
  
"First thing first, your name is Saotome Ranma right." Interrupted Yamasaki.  
  
"Yes I'm Saotome Ranma, now can I have some answers"  
  
The doctor nodded, "it was to be expected, that you are not all healed up yet,   
after the kind of torture you were put through, you are lucky to be alive at   
all. As for where you are, you are at West City Central Hospital."  
  
"As for your father," Yamasaki pretty much spat that word. "He has been put in   
jail for a long time."  
  
"But, but, what am I going to do now even though I didn't like pops I don't have   
anyone else around." Even if it was girly, Ranma was about to start crying.  
  
"Well, do you know where your mother lives, we could send you over to her" came   
the suggestion from Tanaka.  
  
"I don't remember I haven't seen her for a couple of years now, I can't even   
remember her name, don't even know if she's alive" Ranma said looking very sad.  
  
well, there goes that idea "well, then we might have to find a new family,   
that would like to take him in." Yamasaki said.  
  
"That was why I came here" Chi-chi said as she stepped forward, "Goku and I   
would like to adopt little Ranma here."  
  
"Well if Ranma don't have any problems with this neither have I" was all   
Yamasaki could say.  
  
"I don't know, I never really liked the old man much anyways, but would I still   
be able to be a martial artist" Ranma asked a little timidly.  
  
"Sure, I can teach you the kamesenin style, master Roshi and Kurillen might help   
too" Goku said happily.  
  
A couple of days later  
  
It was now time for Ranma to get out of the hospital and be off to his new home.  
  
He was walking in between his new family.  
  
Now that all the paperwork had been done Saotome Ranma no longer existed there   
was only Son Ranma, a boy with an exciting tale ahead of him and a swaying tail   
behind him.  
  
AN: well this is my first fanfiction ever so please don't chop my head of if you   
don't like it (not yet anyways), but please R&R so I know what to make better   
for the next chapter or revision whatever comes first. Yes I know some of the   
characters are ooc, but think about it, if I kept them all strictly in   
character, I would kind of end up with the original stories. All flames will be   
thrown in my forge where I am trying to create a flaming long sword of bad   
criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If there was just a tiny chance, that I actually owned any of the   
characters of Ranma½ or Dragon Ball Z, do you think that I would be writing fan   
fictions about them.  
  
Dragon Ball R: Legacy of Ranma  
  
A Ranma½ and Dragon Ball Z Xover by PowerOfChaos.  
  
Chapter 1: The first years.   
  
It has been almost two years since Ranma came to live with the Son's.  
  
He is at the moment sitting at the roof of the house contemplating how much   
better his life has gotten since he started living with the Son's.  
  
The first thing on his mind is all the great martial arts training he is   
starting to get getting from his father, Goku is always there taking care of   
him, if he gets hurt in one of their sparring matches, not like Genma, who would   
just continue to beat him and then leave him. this is what training should be   
like.  
  
Flashback  
  
We see a three year old Gohan sitting on a little hill, and he is looking   
intensely at something.  
  
Following his line of sight, we see Goku and Ranma standing across from one   
another, both of them are smiling, even though Ranma is breathing pretty   
heavily.  
  
At an unseen signal they both charge at one another in a blur, Goku keeping his   
speed down to just a little over Ranma's.  
  
As they meet at the middle of the field, Goku attempts a straight punch, only to   
have Ranma dodge to the left, while throwing a left cross, and following up with   
a five punch combo, witch Goku easily evades by jumping back.  
  
Though it takes Goku by surprise when Ranma throw his hands forwards with a yell   
"HA" and throws a decent, if a bit weak, ki blast.  
  
The blast hits the surprised Goku straight in the chest. Wow I didn't think he   
would pick that technique so fast, it was only yesterday I showed him how to do   
that. with that thought, he got back up from where he landed. "that was great   
son, now watch this. KA" he said while cupping his hands in front of him self,   
"ME" moving hands towards rights side of the waist "HA" folding hands so it   
looks like he's holding a sphere "ME" blue light shines out between his fingers   
"HA" throwing his hands forward he throws the blast in a course, that will take   
it about three meters over Ranma.  
  
All Ranma can as the mighty blast sails over him, is watch in awe, even more so   
when it shows of the pure amount of destruction in can course when it hits the   
mountain side about half a mile away and blows it to pieces.  
  
Ranma quickly turn around towards Goku again "wow dad, you have got to teach me   
how to do that."  
  
On the sideline Gohan is jumping up and down yelling out "me to, me to daddy."  
  
"Okay, okay, You win." Goku says happily as he starts instructing the two kids.  
  
End flashback  
  
I almost can't believe how much, I have improved, since I started training with   
dad. Ranma thoughts are mirrored in a big smile all over his face.  
  
"Ranma, get in here and get cleaned up, right now." Chi-chi's voice rings out   
from the house.  
  
"On my way, mom" Ranma yells back as he jumps of the roof and starts running   
towards the bathroom.  
  
A couple of minutes later, after he has stripped of clothes and doused himself   
with cold water, and is sitting in the furo, he leans back and starts thinking   
again.Man do I love having a mother again, even if she is a bit obsessed with   
me getting good grades, damn it I am not even in junior high yet.  
  
Flashback  
  
We see Chi-chi standing alone in the living room, it seems like, she is looking   
  
for something or rather someone. "RANMA, you get out here right now, you have a   
lot of studying to do."  
  
"don't want to." Ranma's voice seems to be coming from nowhere.  
  
Chi-chi quickly turns to the right, in continued pursuit of her wayward son,   
"Ranma, I have told it to you so many times, that you need to study hard, if you   
want to be something in this world."  
  
"But what do I need school for, I just want to be a martial artist, I don't need   
to learn math for that." The voice still seems to be coming from nowhere.  
  
"I have you now!" Chi-chi yells, as she opens a cabinet and grabs Ranma by the   
ear. "Now young man you have some studying to do." She says as she drags Ranma   
over to desk and places him in a chair.  
  
In the background we see Gohan rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
End flashback  
  
Man I still can't believe that mom is so set on having me study so much. Ranma   
thinks as he starts to get out of the furo.  
  
Ranma then hurries to get dressed, in the nice outfit he found, last time he was   
shopping with his mother, it consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with   
a motive of a coiling Chinese dragon in silver, the pants were a pair of black   
jeans.  
  
After getting dressed Ranma runs down the stairs and through the living room,   
stopping only a moment to give his mother a hug, before he continues out of the   
house to where Goku and Gohan is waiting for him.  
  
As soon as Ranma gets there, they all get on the nimbus cloud and waves goodbye   
to Chi-chi, as they start flying towards the kame-house to meet all of Goku´s   
friends.  
  
AN: Weeeee the first chappy number one is out, but please R&R so I know what to   
make better for the next chapter or revision whatever comes first.  
  
Yes I know some of the characters are ooc, but think about it, if I kept them   
all strictly in character, I would kind of end up with the original stories.  
All flames will be thrown in my forge where I am trying to create a flaming long   
sword of bad criticism.  
  
The timeline please correct me if I am still wrong.  
When Raditz arrives, Gohan is four years old.  
When Vegeta arrives, Gohan is five years old.  
When mirage Trunks arrives, Gohan is six years old.  
When the androids and Cell arrive, Gohan is nine years old.  
Ten if you count his year in the chamber of time and space.  
And finally Gohan is sixteen, when Majin Buu arrives.  
Seventeen if you count the year in the chamber of time and space.  
  
I must really thank all the reviewers, especially SonRama1, Ryan L. Spradling   
and Eric Oh for helping me correct the timeline. I didn't expect this many   
people actually saying they were looking forward to the next chapter.  
  
And to answer some of the questions:  
  
ShadoDragon: No actually I can't tell that, because I don't really know it yet   
either.  
  
PK5: That will be explained in a later chapter.  
  
Peter Kim: No he hasn't met Ryoga or the amazons yet, but I have some solutions   
for that. As for Ukyo, look in the beginning, Ranma is seven during the cat-fist   
training, he is only six in the original. And according to my knowledge it was   
less than a year after the cat-fist training, that Ranma meets Ukyo. 


End file.
